


Guess I won the life lottery

by melodyoficeandfire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, High Jongdae, M/M, Teacher Kim Jongdae | Chen, XiuChen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyoficeandfire/pseuds/melodyoficeandfire
Summary: “Are you an angel? I didn’t know angels visit hospitals,” Jongdae says.





	Guess I won the life lottery

**Author's Note:**

> I keep on thinking why there isn't any xiuchen version of this video:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiviQfLyQX4
> 
> I love xiuchen so goddamn much and I'm STRESSEDT because of this drought.
> 
> So I decided to write one instead! It's been a while (years) since I last wrote fanfiction you guys. There's bound to be a lot of mistakes in there, so please have patience with me!

Minseok rushes down the hospital hall, he’s been frantic ever since he got a call earlier this morning when Jongdae -his boyfriend of 5 years- was rushed to the hospital after slipping down the stairs and hit his head.

It’s been a while since they’ve seen each other, Jongdae left 3 weeks ago for a Music teachers’ seminar in Jeju Island. They were supposed to finally meet tonight, and instead of hearing Jongdae’s high-pitch screech in his mobile phone saying they just arrived, what he got was a concerned phone call from Chanyeol instead, Dae’s co-worker and best friend, profusely apologizing, and telling him not to worry, that the 3 of them were just roughhousing a little bit with Baekhyun by the staircase, but Jongdae missed a step and fell down.

Minseok can’t fucking believe his boyfriend and his friends sometimes. How was he supposed to believe that they’re responsible adults assigned to nurture and watch over others’ children?

He catches Jongdae’s older brother Junmyeon, who works as the hospital’s head nurse, going out of the door as he reaches his boyfriend’s hospital room.

“He’s fine, just a few stitches just above his hairline but he’s a little bit out of it. It’ll wear off by nightfall.” Junmyeon assures him as soon as he sees him at the door. Minseok nods in acknowledgment, wordlessly thanking his hyung for watching over Dae.

“I’ll be back in a bit, I have to check on the other patients, but Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Sehun are with him right now,” Junmyeon tells him before leaving down the hall.

He hears various giggles as he enters the room, and relief floods his body as he soon as he sees that brown tuft of hair that he’s come to know and love.

Minseok is not sure if ‘out of it’ really captures the younger man’s state right now, seeing Chanyeol’s struggle in feeding Jongdae crackers.

No, his boyfriend is _high as a freaking kite_ and Sehun and Baekhyun seem to be having the time of their life making fun of Chanyeol as they bicker with Jongdae.

He sees Jongdae turn his head as he approaches his bed, eyes suddenly wide as he catches Minseok’s eyes.

“ _Whoa_ ,” Jongae says, his voice in awe and a little bit slurred, his mouth opening with a soft ‘o’. Jongdae’s eyes never leave Minseok as the older man sits by his bed, relieving Chanyeol the duty of feeding his unruly patient.

“Hi Dae, how are feeling?” Minseok says softly, as he brushes off Dae’s bangs from his forehead.

“You’re so _beautiful_ ," Jongdae says as he leans into his touch, a little breathless. “Did Hyung sent you? Are you my new nurse?”

Minseok shakes his head, feeling slightly amused as he takes in Jongdae’s awed voice.

“Junmyeon is your nurse. I’m Minseok, and you should be eating your crackers.”

But Jongdae seems to ignore his instructions.

“Are you an angel? I didn’t know angels visit hospitals,” Jongdae says. “Ohmy _god am I dead? Is this heaven_?”

Minseok bites his bottom lip to stop himself from giggling. He’s never seen his boyfriend like this. He hears stifled laughter coming from the other side of the room, and out of the corner of his eye, he sees Sehun whipping out his phone to film the whole thing.

He pushes the plate of crackers in front of the younger man. “You’re very much alive, and you’ll feel better once you eat your food.”

He hears the door open as Junmyeon comes back from his rounds, “Were you able to feed him?” The nurse asks as he approaches Jongdae’s bedside where Minseok is.

“No, but he’s still talkative as ever,” Minseok says.

Jongdae turns to Junmyeon, “ _Hyuuuuuung, who is he? I didn’t know you’re friends with a model_ ”, he whispers, or well, tries to, forgetting the fact that Minseok can still hear everything he’s saying.

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, “He’s your boyfriend you idiot,” he says flatly.

Minseok knows he shouldn’t find it so amusing when Jongdae promptly chokes on air.

He suddenly looks at Minseok, his eyes bulging, “’He’s-, You’re my-, We’re _boyfriends_?!” Jongdae sputters, his voice going higher as finishes his sentence, covering his face with his two hands.

He grins at his boyfriend, he never thought his Dae could reach this level of cuteness, “Yes, and you should let me feed you.”

His Dae peeks from his hands, and his brown eyes looking directly at Minseok, “Have we kissed yet? Holy _fuck_ , I hit the jackpot. So this is what it feels to win at life...”, his voice full of wonder.

Minseok can't seem to hide his grin anymore as he feels his face go warm, a telltale sign that he’s blushing. It’s been 5 goddamn years, his boyfriend is still a smooth motherfucker despite being high on drugs, and has successfully made his insides flutter like a high schooler going out on his first date.

Jongdae seems to gain his confidence and bursts out, “Could you maybe turn around a little bit? You’re so hot, and I’m sure you have the cutest ass, but I’m gonna need some solid evidence to prove this theory.”

This time, it’s Minseok who covers his face in embarrassment as everyone in the room bursts into laughter.

“Oh god, I’m so glad I filmed everything.” He hears Sehun cackle while Baekhyun and Chanyeol slap each other silly, holding their stomachs as they laugh.

Jongdae is going to kill those 3 when he sees the video.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
